Solang Ich Dich Hab
by Reni-Chan
Summary: Say there's no future, for us as a pair... and though I may know, I don't care. Just for this moment... as long as you're mine...


Solang ich dich hab:

Summary: Say there's no future, for us as a pair... and though I may know, I don't care. Just for this moment... as long as you're mine...

---

Author's note/disclaimer: I've taken to using foreign language forms of song titles as story titles, and the original english lyrics as summaries... It's not a song fic, don't worry. Ha ha. The lyrics and title just happen to fit the story. The title is german. Can you guess the meaning/original title?

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, nor the song(s) referenced in the title and lyrics.

---

It was like a dream... but even her wildest dreams were grounded in reality, aware of who she was, and what was and wasn't beyond her reach. She could scarcely believe the young man who held her trembling hands in his own was really there... That he was really there for _her_...

There were so many reasons why this was _impossible_. Who he was, who _she_ was... Their respective "curses", and his family...

He couldn't hold her tightly, as he might've were this simply a dream. She didn't mind, as it helped her believe this was indeed reality.

There had been a time when he, as many others had, feared her. She could see how nervous he was around her. She could feel the fear rolling off of his skin, and sense it shivering in his waves. She hadn't cared, as her only reason for being around him was his friendship with someone dear to her.

Somehow that had changed. Somehow, somewhen... He had plucked up the courage to ask about her personal curse... ask why she was as she was. She found herself pleased that he cared, or was at least interested enough, to ask.

The moonlight cast a dappled glow in their secret escape. Her dark eyes took in his violet ones, and his eyelashes brushed his cheek as he shyly averted his gaze.

She fascinated him, where she had once frightened him. She had always been so cold and detached in her interactions with him... After a time, he began to wonder why she acted in such a way. Her friends opposed her personality sharply. One outgoing, brash, loud. The other, kind and loving. Where this girl was quiet, calm, observant. Curiosity killed the cat, but no one said anything about the rat...

Her story had a greater impact on him than he thought it would. This was a kindred spirit... A fragile soul that had gained strength in much the same way as he had...

Sometimes he questioned the intelligence of his quickly growing feelings. There was no way to bring this relationship into the light of anything but the moon that shone upon them at this moment. They had no perceivable future...

... And he didn't care.

She'd been called a witch, he knew... Where her dear friend was called an angel, she was a witch. Outshone by those closest to her, apparently dull and creepy.

The moonlight on her pale skin gave her an ephemeral appearance, the contrasting color of her raven hair- loose and blowing in the cool breeze that surrounded them- only added to this effect. She was further paled by her black dress, which granted her a darker sort of beauty.

Nothing about her was dull, _or_ frightening.

Not anymore.

She held tightly to the light material of his shirt, her dark nails darker against the pure white color. She wished she could twine her arms around him, but she knew she would have to settle for this.

The silvery lavender of his hair was lightened by Luna's glow. (That's the moon. Read fanfics and learn stuff!) She smiled, stroking the soft strands gently.

When had this happened? Had they reached an unspoken understanding when he learned of her past? Had she not realized how strong her feelings for him had grown? Had he been equally blind? These meetings in the dark had happened by accident. Both taking a moonlit walk, they had been pulled together by coincidence. He had taken her hand in his, startling her into realization. His waves became more clear to her that first evening than ever before, and no words needed to be exchanged before they stole each other's lips.

It had not taken her long to discover what he strove to keep hidden. His waves had been frightened, and that caused her pain. She'd once been the source of his frightened waves... She was quick to assure him that this transformation changed _nothing_. He was overjoyed.

They hadn't said those three words to each other, and she knew there was a chance they never would. Those words promised more than either could offer. Until they found a way to free themselves from spells and curses, this was all they would have.

He pushed a few raven strands behind her ear, observing the different colors in her dark eyes.

Just for this moment, they belonged only to each other. Just like those other moments, they knew it would be over much to fast. But they would make it last.

They had to.

For once, she felt like a witch. For how else could she have bewitched this magnificent being into... dare she even think it- loving her. But, then, he must've done quite a bit of bewitching himself, to cause her to take leave of her senses and sanity in such a way.

Pale lips met in the dappled light of Selene (also the moon), and for an instant, everything else faded into nonexistance.

---

A/N: I tried to create some... paralels?- of the lyrics in the narrative. If you know the song, read carefully. You might notice some interesting references... I actually quite like writing one-shot, romance fics where neither of the characters involved are referred to by name. I also quite enjoy writing fics in which there is no dialogue whatsoever. Weird, considering how much I enjoy writing dialogue. I listened to "Solang Ich Dich Hab" the entire time I wrote this. It's one of my favorite songs. I even like it better than the original english version!


End file.
